Remember me? I remember you
by janeaustenfan5
Summary: It's Hermiones first year at Hogwarts and she is totally excited. On the train ride there, she meets a boy named Ron and falls desperately in love. The starnge thing is that he seems familiar...like she knew him when she was younger.....
1. Chapter 1: Old Memories

Her gorgeous brown eyes gave her away

Her gorgeous brown eyes gave her away. When I first saw them, memories of my childhood came flooding back to me.

Me and that bushy brown haired head in the kiddy pool splashing me in the face.

Days at the park, racing down the slides and seeing who could swing the highest on the swings.

Although I remember her vividly, I knew that she didn't remember me.

But that was because my Dad had put a memory charm on her. This was because when she figured out that I was a wizard, she told her parents and they got scared of us. Her parents only let us cast the spell and then they moved so I never got to see her again. Until now...

Hermione was excited but extremely nervous about her first day of school.

Her parents hadn't wanted her to go. They had always dreamed of her going into their dentist business. Yuck! Who in their right minds would want to scrap teeth for the rest of their lives?

Of course when she had gotten her letter, there was no turning back. Thankfully.

Now she was on the Hogwarts Express with country scenes flashing across the window.

Suddenly the door opened and a boy walked in looking lost and confused.

"Have you seen a toad?" he asked hopefully.

"No, sorry." He looked pretty close to tears, so I took pity on him.

"But I can help you find it."

He gave me a grateful smile and said, "Thanks, my name is Neville Longbottom."

"I'm Hermione Granger." As I got up and looked down the isle I said,  
"Why don't we split up, you go right and I'll go left."

"Okay."

I asked all of the people I found. But nobody really cared about a stinking toad, as they reminded me gracefully as they slammed the doors in my face.

I came to this one compartment that was giving off a bad felling. I mean you could just tell that it was filled with rotten people. It was just giving off a bad odor, you know?

But I still knocked on the door, trying to hide my sudden fear.

The door was answered by a first year boy with a smug look on his face. He had white-blonde that was slicked back.

Behind him were two of the largest boys I had ever seen. The one on the left looked as if he could crush you with one pinch of his fingers.

The other one looked like a wild man on the loose.

"What do you want?" the smug boy asked. Rather sneered.

"If you have seen a toad." I squeaked.

"No I haven't and I don't wish to meet one either. Although I think I just have."

My temper rose quickly and I colored. My fear was replaced with anger. I hated being insulted.

"At least I don't look like scum on the bottom of my shoe." I shot back.

It was his turn for his face to color.

"You're lucky that we can't use magic or else you'd be toast." And he slammed the door in my face.

What a pleasant boy, I thought sarcastically. I hope I'm not in the same house as him.

I stormed on to the next compartment.

Finally, Neville and I caught up with each other and came to the last compartment.

Again, I got this strange feeling. Only this time I didn't think someone evil was behind this door. No it felt like quite the opposite.

Then Neville knocked on the door.

A/N: okay people!! It's time for some change!! And no I'm not obama, but I did decide that I'm going to re-write this story so please review and tell me what you think!! And bear with me through this changing process.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok so this chapter would have been put up a long time ago but I made the mistake of using a floppy to save it on another computer and then it wouldn't open on any computer. So now I had to rewrite it and that made me really mad so I left it and promised to come back to it when I was ready. Then school started so I got distracted. But now I'm back (again) so here's the new and improved second chapter. All of the characters come from Jo's brilliant mind and I do not own any of them.

Neville then slid open the compartment door to find two extremely befuddled boys.

There was a long silence. Apparently, I would have to be the first to break it since Neville didn't look like he could even move, let alone speak.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

The boy to my left answered.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," Apparently, this _wasn't_ the last compartment. 

I looked at this boy. He had a mop of shocking red hair, a pile of freckles framing his rather long nose and extremely tattered clothes, hand-me-downs probably, with large feet sticking out from beneath his jeans.

The silence seemed to be creeping back over us so I grabbed hold of whatever conversation I could.

I noticed the wand he was holding aloof. 

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." I myself had practiced some magic over the summer but not for normal reasons. The only reason that I pretended to be interested in magic was to not make my parents suspicious of me when I bought extra spell books. It was in vain though. None of the books I had searched through had been able to explain the blue flash that I remembered. But I shook myself from my reverie and fixed my gaze on to the red-head as I plopped myself down on the seat across from him.

The two boys looked pretty stunned at this and the red-head stared at me with unnatural curiosity. But he seemed to shake himself and refocused on his wand.

"Er-all right." He cleared his throat, as if to create a dramatic effect and started to flourish his wand in such a way that I suddenly feared that one of our eyes would be stabbed.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

He jabbed my wand towards the rat snoozing on his lap. The rat didn't do as much as move.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" I asked, feeling some pity for the boy. He really looked as if he thought the spell would work.

"Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me." now right now, I might be sounding a bit snoody, but I'm not really. It's just when I get nervous. I start talking really fast and I say just about anything that comes to mind. And boy was I nervous. The carrot-top was staring at me in an irksome way that sent my heart fluttering and caused heat to seep up my cheeks.

"Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter," yeah, they just didn't know what kind of a surprise it was. But I forced myself to not think of that as I forced a smile and continued.

"But I was ever so pleased, of course," Carrot-top gave me such a look of pity that I don't think he believe me for a second. I could see my pain reflected in his appealing baby blue eyes. I forced myself to go on,

"I mean it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard-I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough-I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" I finished, out of breath. I looked to the black-haired boy instead, because I couldn't bear to look into those baby blues a second longer. The raven-haired boy was wearing a pair of glasses that had a piece of tapped wrapped repeatedly around the middle. His piercing green eyes seemed to be looking at your soul rather than your body. His sallow cheeks suggested that he hadn't been that well cared for and his hair stuck out at random angles, except for his front bangs which seemed to be pushed purposely over his eyes.

Instead, it was carrot-top who answered.

"I'm Ron Weasley." I didn't look at him when he said this and even though I could now put a name to his face, I feared that he would always be carrot-top to me.

Following his lead, the other boy muttered,

"Harry Potter."

That named seemed to trigger something, and suddenly, I knew why his bangs were pushed down on his forehead.

I remembered his name being mentioned in some of the extra books I had bought from Flourish and Blotts. I told him as much and he looked slightly dazed at this information.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me."

Nobody answered so I continued.

"Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad…" I barely knew what I was saying anymore, I was so nervous. I was still avoiding carrot, I mean Ron's gaze.

"Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." I shot a glare at Neville. He hadn't so much as blinked since we got there. He gave me a sheepish look.

I ignored him and the boys and got up and walked out, leaving them all behind me.

A/N: okay people! This chapter has been reupdated and rewritten so please please PLEASE review!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's all jo's

My body seemed to have frozen indefinitely in time. I simply could not believe that it was her. I hadn't thought that I would ever see her again.

Hermione was here. On the Hogwarts Express.

Wicked.

And it's not as if she turned out worse for the wear, really. Sure her hair was resembled a fro, and maybe her front teeth were a little longer than necessary. But that can all be fixed by magic. If she wanted to, that is.

Of course, the only problem was that I couldn't be friends with her. My parents would absolutely forbid it. That is if they found out about it. I wouldn't be seeing them until Christmas break, so…..

Oh wait, there's still Fred, George and Percy. Fred and George might not tell mum. But Percy certainly will, if he got the chance. Bloody hell, he tells mum everything! Although, he couldn't exactly blab to them if him mouth was covered in boils now could he?….. I hope we learn how to do that real soon, or I could just ask Fred or George….

"Ron?" Harry asked nervously, pulling me from my plotting.

I quickly situated my face into what I hoped looked like a downcast expression. I glanced up at him and saw that he was watching me with worry written all over his face. I decided then and there that I was not going to breath a hint of this to Harry, not because I didn't think he could keep my secret, because I was pretty sure he would, but because I didn't want to admit to him that I was not brave enough to defy my parents and become friends with Hermione. I didn't want to show weakness.

So I decided to play my role up a bit.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it." I could feel as these words scorched down my throat. They felt like vile in my mouth and I secretly cursed them while Harry tried to comfort me for the wrong reasons.

"What house are your brothers in?" he asked, trying to distract me. He really was a likeable guy. I might actually tell him about Hermione in the future.

"Gryffindor." I replied, trying to look as if this was bad news, when I was actually rejoicing inside. Hermione had seemed like she was really smart so she should be in Gryffindor. Right?

"My two eldest brothers are already out of school. While I'm stuck at school with the rest of them." I continued. Stupid brothers, I wonder if there's a spell on how to make your brothers disappear.

"How many brothers do you have?" Harry asked in a politely intrigued tone.

I sighed, this would take a while. "Well there is Bill and Charlie who are already out of school. There's also Percy who's a prefect, as he repeatedly told us over the course of the summer, and there's Fred and George. They like to fool around a lot. Then there is me who doesn't get much attention. And finally, there is Ginny who is the only girl. She'll be starting school next year."

"That's a big family." Harry commented, a hint of regret coloring his tone.

"Who's in your family?" I asked, trying to be polite.

Harry looked as if he didn't want to ever talk about this to anyone but answered me anyways out of common courtesy.

"Well, after my parents...you know...past away...my mother's sister and her husband took me in. I also live with my cousin Dudley."

"What is he like?" I asked. I had never actually interacted much with muggles, aside from Hermione and her family, and they intrigued me as much as they did my father. They amused me with all of their whack job ideas on how to travel and make food.

"Well, he is like his parents, which isn't a good thing. He used to bully me around and I was always the punching bag for his group of friends. Of course now, they'll be too scared of me to even come near me."I laughed at that. I knew how it felt to be looked at as if you're a piece of scum on the bottom of someone's shoe.

He looked away uncomfortably as if he didn't feel like talking anymore and I followed his suit and looked out the window absentmindedly.

The sky was gradually growing darker and I knew that we would probably be there soon. I could hardly wait. I was starving.

Of course, that wasn't exactly the only reason that I wanted the train to hit 200 mph. I also wanted to see Hermione again. Hopefully be able to talk to her in private and see if she remembers me.

I doubt she does though. The memory charm my dad put on her was a pretty strong one. And she was not meant to remember. It was kind of a sick karma how Hermione's parents tried so hard to keep her from becoming a witch and now here she was, on her way to Hogwarts.

I smiled silently to myself. It would have been a sight to see when Hermione had gotten her letter. Wonder how her parents reacted. Hope they weren't to hard on her. I bet that they blamed our family for her having turned out like that. As if we had any power over who becomes a witch or not.

As the train continued to chug along, my eyes began to droop and before I realized it, I was fast asleep.

A/N: so here's the new and improved version of chapter 3!! Please please please review and tell me what you think about this new version!! All kind f criticism is appreciated!! )


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Many thanks to the wondrous jo rowling!!

I couldn't stop thinking about the boy with the red hair.

Ron...what a beautiful name. Ordinary, but I probably wouldn't have cared if his name was Wilfred.

I loved every thing about him. From his wild red hair to his oversized feet. Which admittedly were a little bigger than your average eleven year old feet should be.

And I just met him! And yet…it seems like I had known him before. But that would be impossible, seeing as how well my parents appreciated wizards. Not.

I know that most people can't remember much from back then anyways, but I have one of those crazy good memories,with one exception, and I remember my first day of Preschool, my cute little strawberry short cake lunch box swinging from my hand. But then the one exception comes into play and I can't remember anything after that. It's like a big blank spot…as though were taken or covered up in my mind or something.

Weird, I know. But then again, I've always been kind of strange from the beginning.

Sometimes, when I try really hard to remember what happened, I recall a lot of shouting and screaming and a flash of a blue white light that came rushing faster and faster at my face. There was a scream of terror and silence. And then a chill would always run down my spine.

I bought spell books and devoured the pages, looking for some spell that could have given off that color. But no such luck.

I did however acquire an obsessive compulsion to read spell books. Not what I was looking for, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

The rest of my childhood wasn't the best of times either.

Lonely years of sitting at the only empty table in the cafeteria, watching as everyone else ate their lunches together, sharing their desserts and vowing to stay friends forever.

Occasionally, I got invited to some girls birthday party. But that was only because the girls felt bad for me or their mother forced them to because she felt bad for me.

If I ever got an invitation, I never took it to my parents because that was like going to them openly asking for an hour long talk about what was right and wrong. It was ridiculous. i mean, what's so bad about a sleepover? I guess you could call my parents obssessedly overprotective. I rarely went any where and my social life was nonexistent.

After a while, the invitations stopped coming, I guess they got the hint.

I sighed huffily, causing a small circle of condensation to collect on the window. It was growing dark and I suspected that we would be there soon.

The weight of all of these memories made me feel as if I hadn't slept in weeks. So I curled into a ball and drifted off into a peaceful stupor.

****

I woke up with a jolt and blinked drearily. I glanced around and realized that the train had come to a complete stop.

I jumped up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and slid open the compartment door. Casually, I joined the huge throng of people moving towards the front of the train.

My eyes started roving the crowds, not sure what I was looking for until I saw a red head and nearly jumped out of my skin. Then, when I realized it wasn't Ron, I cursed silently to myself and firmly kept my gaze on the floor beneath me, trying to avoid stepping on anyones cloak.

I abruptly noticed that the toad less boy named Neville was following me awfully close. It hit me that I might have to pay for my kindness to him earlier. But he really didn't have friends and, at the moment, neither did I, so I didn't try to loose him in the crowds.

As I turned my gaze back to the front, my traitor eyes scanned the crowds again and I caught another glimpse of red hair. My adrenaline raced up and before I knew what I was doing, I sped up and caught up to Ron and Harry, following right behind them. Kind of like what Neville was just doing to me.

This thought made me laugh aloud, before I quickly slapped a hand over it. Surprisingly, Ron heard it, and he glanced over his shoulder at me, his eyes widening a bit when he recognized me, and then hastily turned his head back around.

Great. Now he thinks I'm a freak because I'm laughing while I'm completely and utterly alone. Just bloody brilliant.

As we emerged onto the platform, a man larger than two horses put together, cried,  
"Firs' years! Over here. Follow me!"

The colossal man led us down a little pathway to a black lake where about twenty boats were docked..

Harry and Ron clambered into a boat and, without thinking about it, I followed them into it. Unfortunately, I was then followed by Neville.

Ron looked at me questionably, but didn't say a word.

He then looked away from me and, to my surprise, shot a glare in Harry's direction. When I glanced at Harry, I was met, to my utter astonishment by his flashing greens eyes.

Then, the mountainous man, who had climbed into a boat in the front, shouted, "Forward!" causing me to jump a little.

Our boats jerked forward and then slowed to a creep. We were headed towards the castle.

A/N: heres chapter four after a kind of long wait, sorry about that. my aunt just died so i couldn't really find time but it's here now so enjoy! and don't forget to review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Man it's been a while since I've updated. Sorry for such the long wait. I will try as hard as I can to write the next chapter faster but no promises. =) Thanks for still reading after such a long time it means a lot. Oh and also on a side note, we just had our new president, Barack Obama, inaugurated so I'm hoping that he cleans up Bush's mess well. Don't forget to review they always help! =)**

RON POV:

I couldn't help but glance over at Hermione. When she felt my gaze and glanced over, I could have sworn that there was a flicker of recognition in her eyes, but I think that it was just my brain playing tricks on my all too willing eyes.

I broke our gaze and instead looked up at the impressive castle splayed out on the hillside before me. It slightly resembled one of those muggle toys I had seen my dad smuggle home one day. The box had been full of little odds and ends that you were apparently supposed to make look like the picture on the box. The castle looked like the finished product of one of the contraptions. I think they were called legs or something.

I then glanced down at the waters we were traveling across. They were smooth as satin apart from the small ripples caused by the boats.

Abruptly, our boat jerked to a stop as it hit the shore. My head snapped backward, giving me a crick in the neck.

As we clambered onto land, the man who had lead us here, and who looked as is he had been accidentally hit with an enlargement charm, led us up to a giant wooden door, raised one of his massive fists and knocked.

The door was immediately opened by a prim looking old woman with a tightly woven knot upon her head.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here."

The man called Hagrid grunted and stepped aside so that we could pass.

The lady led us to another smaller room which took a great effort for all of us to squeeze into.

The woman closed the door with a snap and said,

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. You may have heard of me, and you may have not."

Some people gave grunts of assent and Hermione nodded her head profoundly.

Professor McGonagall continued,

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and…"

My mind started to wander. I glanced over at Hermione, who was still gazing fixedly at the professor, giving her her undivided attention. Wish I could do that. I've always seen it as either I have the attention span of a gnat, or the people who are giving the speeches are just extremely boring. I like to think it's the latter.

"I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." Professor McGonagall finished off and she walked out of the room.

Before I had time to get a good look around the room, a girl behind me shrieked. I whipped my head around and to my utter astonishment I saw pearly white, translucent figures coming through the wall. They were all too intent on their conversation to notice the group of students below them until a particularly fat one glanced down and exclaimed,

"New students!" he exclaimed, "hope to see you in Hufflepuff!"

Before he could say another word, McGonagall came back and pushed, or as much as anyone could push a ghost, through the opposite wall.

She said to us,

"Form a line and follow me."

We were led out into a magnificent room with a ceiling that looked as if it simply opened up to the sky. I heard Hermione whisper,

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

I laughed to myself and thought,

"Is there any book that she hasn't read?"

I looked back up at McGonagall and saw that she had brought out a four-legged stool with a tattered looking old wizard's hat.

Everyone in the hall was staring at the hat expectantly. I followed their example and watched hat carefully.

A rip opened on the hat. It took a deep breath and began to sing a song.

Now personally, I do not think that you have seen everything until you have seen a hat sing.

As soon as the hat finished his song, the whole hall broke into applause.

My heart beat slowed considerably. All we had to do was try on the hat. I was going to kill Fred and George first chance I got. They had been going on about bewitching pixies and wrestling trolls.

As more and more people got sorted, I began to nervous again. What if I ended up in Slytherin? Maybe they had made a mistake and I actually didn't have magical powers and I was just a Squib.

Then Hermione was called and I hoped against hope that we were in the same house. She looked extremely nervous but she ran eagerly enough up to the stool and crammed the hat onto her head.

The hat seemed to ponder for a minute and then cried out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Well that wasn't too bad. I would most likely be in there too seeing as my whole family has been in Gryffindor.

Then Harry's name was called. An unusual hush fell over the crowd.

Harry stayed up there longer than usual and everyone seemed to wait with baited breath.

Then hat cried,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall erupted in applause as Harry humbly made his way over to the Gryffindor House table where Fred and George were yelling "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Now I was the only one left and I felt as if I were going to throw up all of those treats Harry and I had eaten on the train.

I distantly heard my name called and I stumbled up the steps and sat nervously on the stool.

For an instance I saw the sea of students gazing up at me. But the next moment my sight was covered by the inside of the hat.

I could feel it searching my mind. Looking through all of my thoughts and memories. I felt it stop and ponder over the time when my parents had put the memory charm on Hermione. The next second, it shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I felt a huge grin of relief spread and I rushed over to the table and plopped myself down in the seat next to Harry. He patted me on the back and I smiled hugely at him.

Dumbledore then stood up and said a speech which I only half listened to and then told us to tuck in and enjoy. I looked down and to my utter astonishment, the plates were covered in food.

It didn't take long for my mouth to be full to the brim with food, my former nausea had passed quickly.

Harry and I talked to the toad-less boy named Neville and a sandy haired boy named Seamus Finnigan. They chatted about their mums and dads and how they had made the discovery that they were a wizard.

Harry looked uncomfortable about the topic of parents and I subtly changed the subject to Quidditch. Harry gave me a grateful look and then joined into the conversation more heartily.

The rest of the evening past fast enough and before I knew it, I was in my dormitory with my pajamas on.

Almost as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. Dreaming about what classes we would get and wondering if Hermione had recognized me at all.


End file.
